Lost in Nowhere
by Moonstarms
Summary: Wall-e gets lost in a flood. How will he get back home? Read to find out! My First Fan Fic! THE STORY IS DONE! yay!
1. LOST

This is my first Fan Fiction Please review and enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa!" WALL-E said frantically as he was trying to fill the holes in the door of his truck. EVE had already shut down for the night and a flood was going through the town. There had been a lot of rain since the humans came back to earth.

WALL-E sighed and looked up at the patched ceiling that eve used to save him earlier. He looked at his truck's door foosball players; spoons, forks and anything that would fill holes were being used to clog the holes in the door.

WALL-E wasn't used to this much water being around him. He looked at the door and sighed. It was the best he could do. He decided he should turn off for the night.

When WALL-E woke up the next morning he felt an odd sunshine on his face. He opened himself up and charged his solar panel to full. He started to roll around on the dirt in his little dance like he would do every day just to go back to do more work.

Only thing was WALL-E looked around and all he saw was dirt. Wet dirt. He had no idea where he was. "Evaaa!!" He shouted knowing she wouldn't answer, but it still made him feel good.

WALL-E rode around a bit in the middle of nowhere. It didn't take long for him to realize he was lost.


	2. EVE Alone

Sorry about the short chapters! Its hard to write!

* * *

EVE woke up that morning feeling like today was going to be a good day. She turned to where WALL-E usually was sleeping to wake him up. She saw nothing there.

EVE went outside to look for him. _It is too early for him to work._ She thought. "WALL-E!" she cried. Where could he have gone?

When she stepped outside to her surprise everything was dirt. Grass had been growing since the humans arrived but now everything was dirt. And wet dirt too! _Where had all the grass gone?_ She thought.

EVE decided maybe WALL-E would come back soon. So she went inside to watch Hello Dolly! She ended up watching it twice. She sighed and wondered where he could possibly be.

EVE decided it was time to go out to look for him. She flew miles and miles. All of it was nothing but just plain dirt. "WALL-E!!" she cried his name several times. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Soon it was getting dark and she decided it would be best to head back to the truck. She would try again tomorrow.

EVE sighed once again before heading off to bed to shut down for the night. _I hope he is safe._ She thought.


	3. Mirages in the Desert

Thanks to DMC and Fayte for helping me spell Desert :) not the ice cream version! i need reviews!!

* * *

WALL-E noticed the sun setting and went to shut down for the night

WALL-E noticed the sun setting and went to shut down for the night. This would be his first night where he didn't shut down in his truck. He sighed and wondered when he would ever get to see EVE again.

WALL-E woke up the next morning only to see the bright shining sun in his eyes. He was used to spending his days in the sun but never for this long!

WALL-E continued to wonder around the desert. He wanted badly to see EVE again. He noticed his system was overheating due to being out in the sun for too long.

He looked out onto the dirt. It was now dried by the sun and it was hot too. There were a few sprouts of dead grass every few feet but it was still mostly dirt.

WALL-E looked out to see if there were signs of anything other than dirt. He saw something far away. Was it..Could it be? His truck?!

WALL-E rolled as fast as he could to the truck. But as he got closer he saw it disappear. "Whoa!" WALL-E said. It was all in his head. It was a mirage caused by his overheating.

WALL-E sighed and rolled forward. This desert had to end somewhere!


	4. Also Lost

**I hope you like it so far! Sorry about the short chapters its hard to write on a laptop! Anyways review please!! I need to know what you all think!!**

* * *

  


EVE woke up to find she was in the same place she shut down for the night, in the truck. She thought of WALLE he had been missing for 2 days now. She felt bad knowing he had to sleep outside for the night.

She packed a few items to bring, a blanket and pillow just incase she couldn't be back with WALL-E before sundown. She went next door to explain to M-O where she was going so he wouldn't be confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" M-O said confused. M-O had no idea WALL-E had been missing. M-O offered to help look for WALL-E but EVE turned him down, this was something she had to do on her own.

EVE said goodbye to M-O and grabbed her stuff and flew away. She decided to fly at top speed to help her find WALL-E quicker.

It quickly became noon and then the afternoon and the sun started to set. EVE sighed, knowing once again WALL-E would have to spend a hard night out alone in nowhere. EVE felt bad, as if she had failed.

She decided that tomorrow she would re-trace her steps back to the truck and ask the captain if he knew anything and then search the town. Maybe WALL-E was in the city looking for her.

She thought all this as she shut down for the night.

* * *

EVE woke up again to find that she was in the middle of the desert. She had planned to re-trace her steps back but now something had stopped her. She realized she was now lost too! She had forgot what way she had come from because now everything was sand and dirt and it all looked the same!

She tried not to panic but she now felt the way she guessed WALL-E must feel. Lost, confused, and helpless. She had to escape she had to find WALL-E.

She decided to go as fast as she could in a direction she thought she came from. The other choice was to go in the other possible direction she came from, the exact opposite direction. She would either go the right way or the wrong way. EVE hoped this was the right way.


	5. MO's The Hero

**I need reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter its all about M-O!! Yay M-O!! Anyways this is the longest chapter yet and i hope M-O is in character :) PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think!!**

* * *

M-O had been waiting for almost 3 days for EVE to come back with WALL-E. M-O missed the banging of his dancing and the creaks of his shelf next door. M-O finally decided that EVE might be lost too he rolled to the captain to tell him.

"I can't tell what your saying M-O!" The captain said to beeping M-O. M-O started to jump around with anger. M-O played charades with the captain for a bit to try to tell him what he was trying to say. Finally the captain understood. "Okay M-O thanks for telling me. I will send out search bots to find them." The captain said. M-O nodded and waited while the captain sent out orders to the search bots.

M-O felt good about what he did he was helping and being a hero. M-O beeped with pride.

**_The captain walked up on the platform with a shiny clean award in his hand. He spoke into the microphone "Ahh--.. Hello is this thing on?" There was a loud screech. "Oh sorry about that.. Anyways I am here to announce the award given to someone for bravery, courage and loyalty." He said into the microphone. "And the winner is-- M-O!" he announced. All of a sudden balloons fell from above and everyone started to chant "M-O!" and the little robot rolled across the stage to claim his award, beeping with happiness._**

"M-O… M-O!.. " Said the captain snapping M-O out of his daydream. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!!" said M-O. _Why did the captain snap him out of his daydream? Why?_ Thought M-O. "Now M-O, it may be a few more days before we find them both. But if you want to help you can!" said the captain. M-O wanted to help all he could. _Maybe this way I will get an award! _Thought M-O.

M-O started to beep in tones as if asking the captain how he could help. "Well the search bots will need to be cleaned when they get back" said the captain. M-O gave the captain a face. "What? That IS your directive to clean bots as they come back right??" said the captain. M-O made a hero noise to the captain. "Ohh.. You want to be a hero?" he asked.

M-O nodded. "Well you can follow the search bots and use this to give me updates on how things are going" he said as he handed M-O a button. "You press a button and a screen pops out you can use to communicate back here to me with." he said as he demonstrated. "These were originally designed for hover chairs so they are only attached to them but you can ride one in the desert if you'd like to, you know to keep up?" he explained.

M-O nodded, he was happy to be a part of finding his friends. "Well you better go catch up with the search bots if you are going to go!" The captain said placing the button on M-O's side where he will be able to press it without a struggle.

M-O beeped and raced off to the other search bots. They had all recently been painted black to match the city. M-O joined them in a group of about 10. M-O stood with his group waiting to be dismissed out to look in the desert. He looked to his side to see a search bot with 18 contamination on it. He started to clean. The search bot pointed its gun at M-O. M-O backed down and quickly rolled to the other side of the group of bots.

"NEXT!" Yelled the traffic bot. M-O followed the other search bots in his group. Finally it was M-O's turn to be the hero!


	6. A Bit of Hope

Sorry once again about the short chapters! Im doing the chapters based on where the characters are located. and they switch alot so sorry!

Also please review i really need some to know how my first fan fiction is now. im getting close to the end and i hope you like it!

Check out my website the link is on my profile :) its a fairly new site i hope you enjoy!!

* * *

WALL-E continued to across the desert. Every once in a while letting out a cry for help. He had lost count of how many days he had been stranded. He stopped to think about EVE. _What is she doing right now??_ He thought. Right as he was thinking that he saw a shape coming his way. _Could it be EVE?_ He wondered. _Or could it be a mirage again?_ He continued to think.

He raced towards the shape as fast as he could. The shape seemed to be going the other way, like as if it had turned around. WALL-E sped up faster. As WALL-E got closer he saw a white egg like shape. He finally got close enough to where the object could hear him.

"Evaa??" WALL-E said in a questioning tone of voice. WALL-E moved in front of the object. "Walle!" EVE said happily. The two hugged and then started to talk as they walked in their own ways around near where they were. They argued a bit about what way to go now.

But then EVE remembered something. "M-O!!" she said with happiness. She had talked to M-O before she left! He had to notice she didn't come back!

Then EVE remembered she could do something. She could fly. She flew up high in the air and looked for what looked like a city. She could see far away in the air. She saw very far away a black square. Maybe that was the town!

She kept what way it was in mind as she flew down. She pointed to it and told WALL-E. She realized they both were actually going the wrong way the whole time!!

They both started to head back to the black square. EVE checked again to make sure they were still going the right way. They still were. Maybe there was some hope left after all.

An hour later EVE checked again. She flew up high in the air and looked the way they were going. She at first was confused. The black square was gone! She let out an angry beep. How could she keep getting more and more lost?!

_Maybe we went past it. No, we couldn't have we would have noticed it because there is nothing out here!_ EVE thought. _Maybe it was a mirage. Or maybe it moved! That's it, it may have moved!_ She continued to think.

She went back down and told WALL-E. He let out a beep sigh. _We had traveled all this way for nothing!! We will never get back to the truck!_ WALL-E thought.

The sun started to set and the two shut down for the night. Maybe they would have better luck tomorrow.


	7. Found at Last!

Hi Everyone! This is The last Chapter of this fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! I learned alot from typing this! I am starting to work on new WALL-E FanFictions! So This is not the last you will hear from me!

Please Review and tell me how i did on this story and what i can improve on! I know my chapters are sometimes short but its because im lazy! I am working on that too! Haha! I have written a summary for my next Fanfiction and it is really cool sounding! I will start working on it today! Check out my website if you are a pixar lover the link is on my profile!

Also i would like to say i noticed that this is the very first WALL-E Fanfiction to be categorized as Complete :) Yes i know there are OneShots but they aren't saying Complete on them and this one is! Hah!

Anyways i hope you enjoyed reading my very first ever fanfiction!

* * *

M-O felt happy and proud. He was now in the front of the bots. The bots didn't have much personality but they did their job.

M-O and the group went straight out in the desert for a long time. They went for so long M-O talked to the captain and showed him that they were in the middle of nowhere. The captain suggested they could turn.

M-O agreed. Right as they all were turning he saw two black specks out in the desert. He knew better, it was probably a mirage. So he ignored it.

They turned the other way and started heading that way. He stopped about 10 feet from where they were before. _What if that is them?_ M-O asked himself. He talked to the captain and pointed the best he could in the way where they might be.

"Well we have a lot of groups out now but none are going that way. You bots can head that way just incase." The captain said to mo. M-O beeped in agreement.

M-O saw the sun setting and knew they would have to go back to the captain soon. So he told the other bots to go fast. And they set off.

As they got closer and closer M-O saw that it in fact wasn't a mirage at all. It was real. It was really EVE and WALL-E. M-O attacked WALL-E who was shut down for the night at the time. But M-O jumping on him caused him to wake up. "WOAH!" WALL-E said in shock.

WALL-E woke up EVE. She cut on. Seeing M-O she smiled. She was happy M-O had noticed they both were gone. Because without M-O they would have been lost forever.

They saw the sun setting quickly it was already almost dark outside. M-O beeped to EVE and WALL-E as if saying "Come on! Lets Go!" and they all raced following the tracks M-O and the search bots had come from.

They finally reached the captain. M-O cleaned them both. WALL-E and eve were both dirty from being out in, well, dirt. The captain was thrilled. He didn't know what everyone would do without their heros. "Thanks M-O! You saved the day!" The captain said.

M-O beeped with pride. Finally M-O got his daydream come true. M-O was finally the hero of an adventure.


End file.
